


Prickly When Wet

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it seems to Crow that Yaiba might be lonely being the only single guy in the band. Luckily, he's thought of the perfect way to solve that little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickly When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Threesomes square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Many thanks to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the speedy beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

It was a thought that had been bugging Crow for a while. He had Aion, and Rom had that weird thing going with his ex, but Yaiba… Crow couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen a hint of a love life there, which was impressive given that the guy in question flashed his arse crack on a daily basis. Was he just not interested? Not that Yaiba had ever expressed any annoyance over being stuck around so many couples, but sometimes Crow would look up after another fight/foreplay session with Aion and see Yaiba playing on his handheld in a corner all on his own, and… Well, he felt bad for the guy. It wasn’t until one day after a live, relaxing at a bar while draped over Aion’s side and still high on adrenaline and the adoring cheers of his cattle, that Crow figured out just what to do about it.

He nudged Aion in the ribs and pointed to the bar where Yaiba was collecting another round. “You ever think Yaiba gets lonely?”

“How do you mean?”

How to put this delicately… If this idea didn’t go down well, he risked pissing off two bandmates, not one, and he probably wouldn’t get laid for a good long while. “He’s single, right? And we’ve not been great at keeping our hands off each other recently…”

“Are you suggesting we stop?”

Crow almost spat out the remains of his drink in shock. “Hell no! No, I meant, would you mind if we asked him to join us? Just the once?” He trailed his fingers along the length of Aion’s forearm. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, just forget I said anything.”

“No… I must admit, I am intrigued. Very well, little rodent, you may ask him.”

With almost perfect timing, Yaiba reappeared at the table, bottles clinking as he placed them down on the table. “Believe it or not, most bars don’t serve milk, hence you’re still stuck drinking beer with the rest of us.”

“Bet you didn’t even ask.” Crow took a tentative sip from one of the bottles and made a face. Should’ve just played it safe and asked for a coke instead. Still, it might not be a problem for much longer… “Listen, Yaiba, we had something we wanted to ask you. Do you want to come back home with us tonight?” 

It occurred to Crow that he could have phrased that more clearly, judging by the blank look on Yaiba’s face. “For more drinks? Or are you still smarting from your legendary defeat in our last gaming session and want a rematch?”

“Not exactly. I was wondering if you wanted to… I mean…”

“The rodent wants to know if you’d like to have intercourse with us.”

Then again, it was possible to be too blunt. Yaiba sprayed his drink everywhere in response, coating his glasses and most of Crow’s arm in a fine mist of beer. “What? Are you serious?”

“Have you ever known Aion to joke around?” Both Aion and Yaiba shook their heads slowly. It was impossible to read Yaiba’s expression behind his soiled glasses though, and Crow’s anxiety grew with each passing second. “Is that a no?”

Yaiba quickly cleaned his glasses on his sleeve and pushed them back up his nose. “No, I just…” He turned to Aion. “Are you sure about this?”

“A god would never agree to something under duress.”

“Well… Then, yes!”

The three of them clinked their bottles together then took a swig to toast their decision. Crow was about to suggest they leave right away, but it gradually occurred to him that they were one member short. “Hey, where’s Rom? We should tell him we’re heading off.”

Yaiba jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the window where Rom could be seen outside on the phone in the middle of some intense conversation, judging by the way his hair was slicked back and a pair of glasses had magically appeared from nowhere. “Looks like work caught up to him. Shall we just go?”

Crow grinned. “Lead the way!”

*** 

If the car ride over was unbearable, Aion and Yaiba insisting on showering him with little touches and nips that he couldn’t react to without giving away just what they were doing to the driver, then the situation once they got inside had been even worse. _Why_ did his outfit have so many straps? Yeah, they looked cool, but the other two were able to strip off in what seemed like seconds while Crow was still struggling with his jacket. Luckily, they seemed to sense his plight and came over to help. Crow found himself sandwiched between the two of them as they stripped him, planting little nips and kisses over every inch of bare skin as it was revealed and guiding him towards the bed until they all landed on it in a tangled heap.

There was another flurry of movement and, before Crow realised it, he was alone, naked, and being stared down by two hungry predators from the opposite side of the bed. Which, he had to admit, was seriously hot. Although it probably meant he should be worried about his self-preservation instincts… He swallowed, tried to get some saliva into his suddenly dry mouth until he could trust himself to speak. “Something wrong?”

“This was your idea, tell us what you want.”

Actually, what did he want? Now that he thought about it, Crow realised he hadn’t really planned out many of the finer details. He just figured it would kind of… happen. He looked back and forth between his two partners, comparing the bodies on display for him. Aion was bigger, sure, and Crow moaned a little at the thought of exactly how good that would feel once it was inside him. Crow wasn’t sure when he’d become such a size queen, but he didn’t care. Looking back at Yaiba, he briefly entertained the idea of trying to take the two of inside him at once, but… Nah, that’d take more prep than he had the patience for at that moment, and he needed to get off _soon_. He’d save it for the next time, if there was one. Right now, it was best if he went for something, or rather, someone, new.

Crow crawled across the bed and slid into Aion’s arms, kissing him deeply before speaking. “I want to taste you,” he turned and placed one hand on Yaiba’s half-hard cock, “and feel you.”

Yaiba let out a noise that was half-sigh, half-moan as Crow’s hand continued to play up and down his cock. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

There was another shift in positions as Crow went down on all fours, lifting his tail as high as it could go to give Yaiba better access. Aion knelt in front of him, cock already leaking precome as he pressed it against Crow’s lips. There was the noise of a bottlecap opening from behind him and as unfamiliar fingers started to probe inside, Crow focused on teasing Aion’s cock, licking it from top to bottom and mouthing his balls in a way that he knew drove Aion crazy. He was doing just that when Yaiba found his prostate, leaving Crow seeing stars at the sudden stab of pleasure and moaning around the ball in his mouth. “Fuck, do that again!”

Yaiba just chuckled behind him, applying another generous coating of lube and obliging Crow by brushing his fingers against his prostate once more before pulling out, leaving Crow bereft and grumbling as he continued to trail his tongue over Aion’s cock.

Luckily for Crow’s patience, he didn’t need to wait long for the fingers to be replaced by something much more satisfying. Yaiba’s cock was a little longer and thinner than he was used to, but still big enough that Crow needed to stop and just breathe as he adjusted to the intrusion. A reassuring hand, although he couldn’t tell whose, ruffled his hair, gently rubbing at the tips of his ears. “I’m ok, just need a minute to…” He took a deep breath. “Ok, go.”

After a few tentative thrusts, Crow found himself reaching for Aion’s cock once again. He never could manage to fit all of it in his mouth, but that never stopped him from trying, hollowing his cheeks and easing it inside until he heard Aion purr. All the while, Yaiba never stopped moving inside him, each thrust seeming to drive Aion’s cock further and further into Crow’s mouth. Crow could hear the two of them kissing above him, hands moving around over his back as they tried to maintain their balance while still fucking him, so Crow bucked his hips and sucked a little harder to make sure he wasn’t forgotten. 

Aion pulled back, breathing hard in a way that Crow knew meant he was about to come. Crow shut his eyes just as the first drops of come hit his lips, before splattering over his chin and cheeks. Not that Crow minded; it was a favourite move of Aion’s whenever Crow sucked him off and he always made sure to clean up afterwards, hot, rough tongue licking every last drop from Crow’s face. Behind him, Yaiba continued to thrust, his pace becoming faster and more uneven until he sank his nails into Crow’s sides and moaned through his orgasm. Crow wished he could have seen it, he’d have to make a point of asking to be fucked on his back next time.

As he was lifted off his shaking limbs and eased onto his back, Crow was painfully aware that he still needed to come. He tried to reach down and take care of the problem himself, but his hand was swiftly knocked away. Two sets of hands and tongues lavished his cock with attention, the overstimulation leaving Crow squirming and begging for more until his orgasm hit so suddenly he almost forgot to breathe.

Someone, Crow couldn’t tell who, wiped up the mess on his stomach with a damp cloth, and then he was curled. At least, until the bed dipped and creaked as Yaiba got up. Crow turned to see him starting to pull his clothes back on, so he yanked on Yaiba’s fluffy tail to make him stop. “Hey! Where d’you think you’re going?”

Yaiba winced and looked more than a little sheepish. “Home? We’re done, right?”

“After that? You really think we’d invite you over to fuck you and then toss you out right after? Get your arse back on that right bed now!”

Aion’s calmer voice rumbled from behind him. “The rodent is correct. We would be insulted if you left now.”

Yaiba looked uncertain, like he was still contemplating bolting, but then he shrugged and fished a cardboard packet out of his pocket instead. “…will you at least let me go outside for a smoke?”

“Fine. But you’d better come right back!”

Yaiba smiled and just shook his head as he walked out, packet of cigarettes in hand. Satisfied, Crow curled back up against Aion and let himself succumb to sleep. After all, he had a million and one things that the three of them could do together in the morning and he’d need to be rested for all of them…


End file.
